You Belong With Me
by ughcharina
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke. Sauke is dating Karin. Sakura is Sasuke's best friend. Will Sakura win over Sasuke's heart? One-shot. First songfic. Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.


**Heeey! I'm back from school! Man it was FUN! My teacher is the best! Anyways, since I'm still writing the other chapter of my other story, yea it's kinda long...hehehe (actually I didn't right anything yet, but I will!), I decided to post this one shot, because 1) I had this idea in my head for the past 2 nights, and it's starting to haunt me in my dreams and 2) I love this freaking song! It like relates to me...but he doesn't have a girlfriend...**

**Anyways, the lyrics are in bold italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because I'm cool like that =/ I also don't own **_**"You Belong With Me" **_**by Taylor Swift.**

Now onto the story

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

Sakura was the school nerd of the school. Sasuke was the school hottie. They were close friends. You would think that they would be dating right now, right? Well, sorry to break it to ya, they aren't. Instead, he is dating Karin, the slut of the school. How did they hook up, I don't know. Ask Sasuke. But probably he won't know the answer either. Anyways, Sasukewas arguing with Karin over the phone, _AGAIN_. He told her that it was too soon, so he couln't say. they've been dating for 2 weeks. But being the bossy slut she is, she was forcing him to say it. But he refused. (**A/N:**Just to tell you guys, this is kinda like the music video. KINDA. But near the end it's gonna be a little different. Mkaaaaaay?)

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**_  
_**She's going off about something that you said**_  
_**She doesnt get your humour like I do**_

Sakura was on the edge of her bed reading a book for class. She got a glimpse of Sasuke on the corner of her eye. She looked up from the book. She figured that he and Karin were fighting again. _'She doesn't deserve him,'_ she thought._'She's only using him to make her seem popular. I wonder why Sasuke started dating her. It could've been me._' A sad sigh escaped her lips. He got of his phone. and noticed Sakura looking at him. Om second thought, she was more like staring at him. Not like he minded. She got a notebook and marker on her bed and started writing.

"You okay?" she wrote, showing it to him.

He had a small smile on his face.(**A/N**: Sasukeis gonna be a little ooc but just a little.) He only showed Sakura he smile because she was the one that made him happy and made himwonder why he was with Karin. "Tired of drama," he responded.

Typical. "Sorry =(," she said.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

She started to write something, but Sauke didn't noticed and closed his curtains.

"I love You." She held the notebook up. His curtains were closed. She sighed_. 'Great._' she thought, looking at what she wrote. Well, she was bummed. So she did the thing that made her happy. Singing along and listening to music. Sakura turned on her ipod, and hooked it up to the sound maker. The song_ You Belong With Me _by Taylor Swift started playing. She started dancing arond her room and singing. When she was near her dresser, she grabbed the comb and used it as her microphone. She totally was too caught up in the song that she didn't realize that Sasuke was peeking through the curtains of his window and saw her dancing some really bad dance moves.(Like _VERY_ bad dance moves.) He started to chuckle. _'Man, she is really cu-'_ he decided not to finish that thought. He has a girlfriend right? _' A very bad one at that'_. After the song was done, she collapsed on her bed, going to sleep. Sasuke decided to sleep too, closing his curtains.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_  
_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_  
_**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**_  
_**That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_  
_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_  
_**You belong with me**_  
_**You belong with me**_

**~The next day~**

Sakura was reading a novel on the bench right next to the bus stop to school. She heard footsteps near where she was sitting at. The footsteps were getting closer until someone sat right beside her. It was Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura said, starting to get nervous.

"Morning to you too," he said, absentmindedly moving a strand of hair out of her hair.

Sakura blushed and turned away, trying to prevent Sasuke to she her. But he noticed anyways, but said nothing of it.

"Hey, are you done with that book report yet?" he asked her. She shook her head no.

"Me either," he said. They they started talking about some wacky things that happened to their friends and started laughing their heads off.

_**Walkinthe streets with you in your worn out jeans**_  
_**I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**_  
_**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself**_  
_**Hey isn't this easy?**_

He smiled. A real Uchiha smile. The one that make her stomach feel like it has butterflies. Until _she _showed up in her red porshe. They were having a really nice conversation that made him smile. But it faded, _quickly. _Sasuke waved and said his goodbyes to Sakura. She waved back and gave him a small smile. _'Well, it was fun while it lasted,' _Sakurathought. Karin noticed that she was with him. She got very jealous. _'Well this is gonna wipe that smile right off her big ugly head,' _Karin thought, smirking. When Sasuke went into the car, she automatically kissed him on the lips. Sakura was siting there, shocked and stunned. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to look like a wimp.

After they were done kissing, Karin hugged him, so he couldn't see her, smirking at the heart-broken Sakura. Then they drove away.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_  
_**I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**_  
_**You say you find I know you better than that**_  
_**Hey, Whatchadoing with a girl like that?**_

**A few weeks later~**

It was a week from prom. Everyone was very excited. There was the prom committee, who was decorating the gym, boys, who were asking or planning to ask but too fucking chicken to ask out the girls, and the girls who were hoping to get asked out by their crush or getting the perfect dress.

Everyone was going. Oh wait, did I say everyone? Oh well I meant _almost_everyone. The only one who wasn't going was Sakura. She wasn't going because 1) She doesn't have a date and 2) She wasn't going because the guy she wanted to go with, was taken.

Anyways, she was at the lunch table, listening to her friends' stories about how their guys asked them out. Inowas going with Shikamaru, TenTenwas going with Neji, and Hinatawas going with Naruto.

"...anyways he was like, 'Will you go out with me?' and I was like 'Awwww! SURE!' and I hugged him!" Ino exclaimed, earning a few 'Awwww's and 'That's so sweeet'. "So Sakura, who are you going with?" TenTen asked her, snapping her back to reality. "Oh...I'm...umm...errr...not going," Sakur said nervously, because she knew if she told them that she wasn't going, they would force her to go. Sad, isn't it?

"B-bu-but y-you ha-have t-to co-come, it-it'll b-be f-fun," Hinata asurred her.

"Nah, I got better things to do..." Sakura trailed off, thinking what would happen if she came.

"NO! You _are_going!" Ino yelled and when she says someone's going, they _have_to go. She sighed, she knew she couldn't win this knew that sigh and did a little victory dance.

"We're taking you shopping on ?" Ino said, making sure everyone was free on that day. Everyone agreed, then the bell rang. Everyone said goodbye and left to their classes.

_'What did I get myself into?_' Sakura said, walking out of the cafeteria.

**~That same day; at night**~

Sakurawas on the bleachers along with _the 'band geeks' _as they call them, clutching her clarinet with her left hand, and cheering on th football team with her right. Karin was cheering too, but as a cheerleader. She was doing flips, singing ridiculous cheers,and all the other crap cheerleaders do.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_  
_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_  
_**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**_  
_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Sasukewas on the playing field, running with the football in his hands, feet away from making a touchdown..

_5 feet..._

_4 feet..._

_3 feet..._

_2 feet..._

_1 foot..._

**TOUCHDOWN!**

The team won. People were ecstatic . A few minutes later after winning, Sasuke went over to Karin, who was all over another guy on the football team, Suigetsu.

"You know, you could take me to the dance," Karim said, trying to be seductive.

"What's up with this?" Sasuke said, a little angered.

"Oh, I'm breaking up withyou...and now going out with Suigetsu," she said, as if it was obvious, while Suigetsu was smirking.

"Whatever," he said, leaving the new couple.

And Sakura watched it all. _'I knew this was gonna happen' _she thought while shaking her head.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_  
_**Been here all along so why can't you see? **_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Standin by, waiting at your back door**_  
_**All this time how could you not know that?**_  
_**You belong with me**_  
_**You belong with me**_

******~On Saturday~**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were walking around the mall, looking for the perfect dress for Sakura. They already tried several dreeses, but all of them weren't the one. they kept walking. And walking. And walking. And walk- until they finally came upon a drees store.

They went inside, and started picking dresses for her. After a few mis-fitting dresses, bad choice of color, or one Sakura thought was "ugly", they found the perfect dress. It was a red strapless dress, just a little bit above the knee, with a silk black belt, with a bow. **(A/N**: if you don't know what it looks like go on google and type in dress, click on images, and it's on the third page, second row and second picture.) After the they found the dress, Ino took the girls home. When Sakura was dropped off, she immediately went in her bedroom and stuffed the new dress in her closet. It's not like she was actually going. She only endured that massive torture to make them happy and make them think she was going. She sighed.  
_'Should I go?' _she thought.

**~The night of the prom~**

Yes, it was the night of the dance. Everyone was busy, again. The girls were making sure that everything was perfect, the boys were pitting the girls up and taking them there, parents who were fussing about taking pictures, and the people who organized the prom, made sure everything went smoothly.

But Sakura wasn't going, obviously. She was studying for the upcoming science test.

Sasuke _was_going, even though he doesn't have a date. He was hoping that a certain pink- haired girl can go with him. He looked out his window, just to find jade colliding with onyx. He quicky turned away, from the heat rushing to his cheeks and pulling out his notebook, hoping she would go.

"You going tonight?" he asked her, looking hopeful.

She pulled out her notebook. "no,studying" she said. His face fell a little, but answered quickly.

"Wish you were!" he replied back, giving her a small smile.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_  
_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_  
_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_  
_**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

She smiled back. He took his coat, and left his room. When he left, Sakura looked around the growing pile of papers on her bed. She found that note she was supposed to show Sauke. _'I love you'_ the note read. Those words echoed through her head. She stood up, walking up to her closet, pulling out the dress her friends picked out. She changed and put on some makeup. You know, just some eyeliner, mascara, a little blush, and red lipstick. She took her mom she was leaving and walked out the door.

**~At the prom~**

It was LOUD! The music was blasting, people were shouting or talking, or dancing. Everyone was there. Shikamaru and Ino were making out with each other, TenTen and Neji were dancing , and Naruto and Hinatawere talking with Sasuke. Everyone was wondering where Sakura was. Sasuke explained that she wasn't going. The girls were fuming, but shrugged it off. They knew Sakura would pull off something like that.

**~With Sakura~**

_Sakurawas almost there. She walked. She couldn't feel but happiness, excitement, and nervousment. 'What happen if he didn't feel the same way?' she thought, clutching the note while opening the door to the school. She could hear the music all the way there. She followed the music, just to make sure the prom was held in the cafeteria. When you think you're not but you didn't know you were actually are, you wouldn't be caught up in the detailed. You get it? Hope so. When she reached the door, she carefully opened it, making sure no one saw her. She slowly made her way into the cafeteria, trying not to get a lot of attention. Too late for that, hun. Everytime she walked past someone, they would definitely notice. Boys would stare, but ended up getting smacked on the head by their dates. Girls were envious. People would whisper. But she didn't mind. Her mind was focused by one thing. Sasuke. She made her way through, just to find Sasuke talikg to Naruto. Naruto pointed out something to him, and he was pointing to Sakura. He looked toward where he was pointing at. He looked at Sakura. Naruto pulled Hinata to get some ramen, to leave them alone._

She slowly walked toward her. He did the same. Karin saw this, and walked to them, leaving Suigetsu, alone. She put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Dance with me," she said, as if nothing had happened to them.

He looked back, Looking disgusted. He was going to burn this suit later. "No. Go back to that ass over there and leave me alone, bitch," he said, coldly, shoved her hand off and continued to walk over Sakura.

"WHAT? NO ONE SAYS NO TO ME!" she yelled and mumbled more things while stomping her way back to the ass over there.

Sasuke and Sakura were facing eachother now, A little closer than they should be. They didn't saw anything, but Sakura Took out her note, and started unraveling it.

"I love You" the note read. Sasuke smirked and and pulled a note too.

"I love you" the note read too. They both smiled. They leaned their heads in, inches away from face. Then they closed the gap. A lot of emotions went into that kiss. Sakura snaked her arms ono Sasuke's neck, while he put his arms around her waist. They couldn't here all the 'AWWWWWW's or the 'They're sooo cute' or 'Why can't you do that to me?'. They were in their own little world. Their _perfect _world.

The world where they belonged to eachother.

They both broke the kiss, due to their lack of oxygen. They connected their foreheads and stared into each others eyes.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_  
_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**_  
_**All this time how could you not know that**_  
_**You belong with me**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_  
_**You belong with me**_  
_**You belong with me **_

End of Story

* * *

**Man I am AWESOME! I'm finished! WHAT NOW SON! Now all I have to do is the other chapter of my story. YAY. Man I'm being ignored by one of my friends. It's like I never met them. T_T I don't know what to do! =( Anyways Read and Review...**

**~Just a Nerd**


End file.
